


[podfic] How Sabine Got Into Leia's Pants the Hard Way

by exmanhater, isweedan, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, MayThe4th Treat, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rule number one while exploring weird old temples while alone with your new crush: never touch any artifacts you do not recognize.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Sabine Wren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[podfic] How Sabine Got Into Leia's Pants the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Sabine Got Into Leia's Pants the Hard Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764615) by [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Bodyswap, MayThe4th Treat, Podfication 2019

 **Length:** 00:08:03  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_How%20Sabine%20Got%20Into%20Leia's%20Pants%20the%20Hard%20Way_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
